


Memories of You

by Monmonmoiru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And everyone else - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not because Valentine dies tho, Poor Malec, Valentine dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: The war is over. They've won... So why can't they get their own happy ending?





	Memories of You

**Author's Note:**

> I have this idea for like months already and I just need to let it out... yeah lol
> 
> As always, thank you to anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, of course, if there are any mistakes I made!)

The battle was gruesome. It finally ended when Clary and Jace fight against Valentine and Clary managed to kill him with a stab right through his cruel heart. There is no cheer for victory from anyone though as there are too many casualties. Corpses of every kind litter the ground left and right, from a torso of a vampire to a body of a shadowhunter sporting a big hole on his side, and those that still stand are left injured. Alec himself has blood seeping out of his shoulder from a stab wound, although not too deep, and other parts of his body are screaming in pain. Blood smeared his tired face and weary body. He can't remember just how many Circle members he killed during the battle but he knows that the number is high. He numbly glances around the battlefield, searching for a familiar face. Noticing his sister not far away, he slowly limps towards her.

 

"Izzy! Over here!" He calls out to her. Almost immediately, Isabelle runs to her brother. Tears trailing down her eyes as she hugs him. Alec immediately wraps his own arms around her, ignoring the pain the movement causes to his shoulder.

 

"Oh Alec, you're okay!" Pulling back, she notices his injuries. "You have a stab wound! We need medical attention quick."

 

"It's nothing." Alec tries to play it down but is unsuccessful as he grimaces while trying to show Isabelle he is fine. "Where is everyone?" A name suddenly pops up in his head and he panics, "Where is Magnus?"

 

Putting her hand on his shoulder to calm him down, Isabelle says, "I saw Jace and everyone heading to where the warlocks are healing the injured. Jace was sporting a big injury to his leg so Simon and Clary had to help him walk there. I was looking for you and here we are. No one has mentioned anything about Magnus though. He's probably healing the injured with other warlocks. We should head there to find out while treating your wound, big brother."

 

Grunting, Alec allows his sister's help as they head to the place. His heart is pounding with anticipation, hoping to see his lover safe and well.

 

Once they are there, Alec's hope disappears. Looking around, he sees no sign of Magnus.

 

"Alec!" He turns around quickly to see Catarina and Raphael come close to him.

 

"Catarina, have you seen Magnus? Raphael?"

 

Raphael shakes his head with a dark look on his face. Catarina gives him an almost wild look. Her eyes dart around and Alec knows that she is also looking for her closest friend.

 

"No." She finally replies to him. "So you also have not seen him?" The only answers she gets are shaking head. Sighing in frustration, she asks under her breath, "Where the hell are you, you idiot?"

 

Suddenly, the ground shakes. Everyone quickly grabs anything they can to defend themselves, thinking there will be another fight they have to prepare themselves for. The shaking does not last long, only around five seconds, but it feels like forever for them as everyone already feels fatigued at the moment.

 

"What was that?" Isabelle asks.

 

"That is what I call bad news. I sense a sudden wave of dark magic coming from that cave." She points to a cave nearby.

 

"I'll go investigate that." Alec volunteers.

 

"No! You are hurt, big brother." His sister grabs him as he struggles to make her let go.

 

"But what if Magnus is in there and he is in trouble?"

 

Catarina gently touches his bleeding shoulder and interrupt their struggle. "How about I quickly heal these injuries of yours and then Raphael can go with you two. I need to be here to help others."

 

Only then does Alec settles down. When the warlock finishes healing his wound, she says, "Promise me, if you find Magnus, bring him back to us safely, please."

 

"I promise."

 

Soon, they are heading into the cave.

 

Inside the cave, it is dark and the atmosphere feels heavy. Alec, Isabelle and Raphael all tiptoeing, careful not to make a sound and startle the thing that is in there. Soon, they walk to a part of the cave where the rock ceiling is very high, forming a dome ceiling. It actually looks unnatural for a cave, as if someone creates it.

 

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A silky voice sends shivers down their spines.

 

"Who's there?" Isabelle calls out.

 

"Tch, shadowhunters, always so demanding."

 

Out of nowhere, light shines down in the middle of the cave. Under the light is none other than Magnus kneeling on the floor, face sad and tired, neck collared like an animal. Standing next to him is a tall man with pale skin. Asmodeus.

 

"Get away from him!" Alec yells, lunging forward to get nearer to his lover but the Prince of Hell is quick to react. He uses his magic to pin them all against the wall and laughs loudly.

 

"You really think you can defeat me? You are nothing but a bunch of bugs under the sole of my shoes. I can crush you anytime. Actually," Asmodeus grins menacingly, "I might do just that. What do you think, son?"

 

"Please, father," Magnus answers weakly, hands shaking as he reaches up to grip on Asmodeus's pants, "you have me. Leave them alone."

 

Scoffing, Asmodeus tugs on the chain that is attached to the collar. "You are no fun." Turning to the shadowhunters and Raphael, he says, "Well since my son begs me so nicely, I'll let you live. Now then, let us go back to Edom, Magnus." With that, he opens up a dark portal that is pouring out endless dark magic before starts dragging Magnus behind him.

 

"No! I'll come for you, Magnus! I promise I'll save you!"

 

As if having an idea, Asmodeus smiles and turns back to Alec. "Well too bad then because I'll erase his existence from his friend's memories, and that includes you, lover boy." He laughs, "And I'll make it painful for you. You will not forget him right away. Oh no, the memories of my son will slowly disappear from your minds. Let see how you can save him now."

 

And Magnus goes with his father through the portal, not even struggling, fearing his father will kill his lover and his friends if he does so. His tears are falling and he calls out to Alec one last time. "I love you, Alexander."

 

When they are gone, no magic is there to pin the shadowhunters and Raphael anymore. Alec is scrambling to stand up and looking around in panic. "W-We have to save him! I can't forget him, I can't!" He shakes his head, refusing to believe that this is real.

 

"We have to go to Catarina, she might know how to help," Raphael suggests and they all rush back to where they came from.

 

When they are there, the healer looks lost.

 

"Catarina, we need to go help Magnus!"

 

She just stands there, tears wetting her lashes. "Who is Magnus?"

 

Everyone is taken back by the question. It's already starting. Alec quickly begs her to make a portal so he can go back to the Institute, vaguely guessing she can't even remember where Magnus' loft is if she can't remember its owner. He quickly goes through the portal and runs straight to their home. In his head, Alec is thinking that they have pictures. Surely he can't forget him if there are reminders of who he is in those pictures. Tears spring from his eyes. Although exhausted, he's not allowing himself to rest, not until he has a reminder... but a reminder of what? His steps falter for a moment before there is a flashback someone in his mind... Magnus! This time, he runs faster.

 

_His memories of Magnus can't be gone_

 

When he is there, he rips the door open and looks for the photo frames.

 

_They can't be gone._

 

"There they are!" Alec exclaims. Looking closely at the pictures. He can't help but let out a loud sob. At least he is can remem- the pictures are suddenly changing. Magnus slowly disappears from the pictures, leaving only everyone else in them. "No, no! Please don't let me forget the only one I fall in love with." He is fully crying now. Soon, there is no trace left of the man who he loves with all his heart.

 

_They can't be gone._

 

Alec screams and cries until he can't do those things anymore. In the end, he has a faraway look, traces of tear still on his cheek. Voice shaking, he asks himself, "Why am I crying? Who am I crying for? Why do I feel so empty inside? Why am I here?"

 

_They're gone._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm sorry... Did I manage to make anyone feel even a bit sad though? lol


End file.
